I Think I Love You
by Saffy-chan
Summary: When Kyouya finds Tamaki alone in his room crying the Shadow King knows something is wrong, but can he calm the Lord down long enough to figure out what it is?   I suck at summaries so, R&R!


Ruby: Safia what are you doing?

Safia: uhh...

Ruby: don't you dare write something unless you're going to finish it.

Safia: I do finish things when I start writing!

Ruby: yes after I tell you to...

Safia: Suddap, this is yaoi/shounen ai whatever you call it, Tamaki x Kyouya, no like, no read, no flame, no lemon. This is probably bad considering I was writing it at 1 AM.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

As the third son of the Ootori family, Kyouya was always good about returning things he borrowed, the book of French history he had borrowed from Tamaki was no acception. And so at ten or eleven Saturday morning Kyouya headed off to his best friend's house. Yes, his best friend, although he'd never admit it to anyone but himself, not even Tamaki himself.

Upon arriving at the Suou estate Kyouya simply asked one of the staff where Tamaki might be found. Said staff member replied that master Tamaki was up in his room, as he had been all day. Kyouya noted a rather sad expression on the worker's face. "What was that about?", Kyouya couldn't help but wonder.

Kyouya climbed the stairs to his lords room, not needing to ask anyone where it was since he was over so often. That was funny...since when had he referred to Tamaki as "lord?" Wasn't that Hikaru and Kaoru's thing? Dissregarding that Kyouya climbed the last of the stairs and turned to knock on the door, and much to his suprise, no one answered.

"Tamaki?" he called.

No answer.

Kyouya found this to be rather strange since he had just talked to Tamaki on the phone earlier, and Tamaki had told him he'd be in his room. Not to mention the staff had also pointed him to Tamaki's room. So, Kyouya simply opened the door to see for himself whether or not Tamaki was inside.

Tamaki was indeed in his room, lying on his bed, his back to the door, and Kyouya. Kyouya just blinked. Tamaki was never the type to just lie around in bed, let alone at nearly twelve noon.

"Tamaki...?" Kyouya called, only half expecting him to answer.

Tamaki didn't answer persay, not with words anyway. Thought he did roll over and look up at Kyouya, who now stood dumbfounded at his door. Since Tamaki had indeed looked up at Kyouya, the latter could now see tears in his friends eyes. Now, tears for Tamaki was nothing unusual because he was a very emotional person and cried easily. But something about the expression on his friend's face told Kyouya this was important, he had never seen Tamaki look so sad.

Thud, the book on French history slid from Kyouya's fingers and lay forgotten on the Floor.

"Ta...ma...ki...?" Kyouya managed to say.

He blinked once more and willed his legs to carry him over to Tamaki's bed, sitting next to him Kyouya could see that Tamaki must have been crying for quite some time already. Now, Kyouya was already rather suprised to see Tamaki the way he was, but not even he expected what happened next, and Kyouya was usually rather good at anticipating the Lord of the Host Club's actions, however random and whimsical they were. Tamaki hugged him, and it wasn't like all of those other times the Lord had hugged him, no those had been...happy. Kyouya had known Tamaki for awhile and he was most definatly not hugging him happily, anyone with eyes could see that Tamaki wasn't happy, this "hug" Kyouya knew, was Tamaki asking for help, help that all of his book smarts couldn't help him with either.

"Kyouya..." Tamaki whined, and hugged his friend tighter.

Not knowing what else to do, Kyouya did all that he knew to do, he hugged him.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** Yes, my writing still sucks, nice to know. Now if you would just push the little 'review' button at the bottom left-hand corner of your screen, I would be the happiest yaoi fangirl on the planet.


End file.
